


emergency inspection

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "I keep the Spiral Drastique's growth in check just as you taught me, and whatever it is, my most stringent detection charms cannot determine a cause!" Ophelia explained, her way of saying she had no idea what could be wrong. 
"Would you like me to come take a look at it? Perhaps I can...try some detection charms of my own?" Hisame offered, making an attempt to match Ophelia's eccentric speech. 
"Oh, could you? That would be magnificent! Between a chosen heroine like myself, and a warrior as skilled as you, there's no obstacle we can't overcome!" Ophelia exclaimed, visibly brightening at Hisame's offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of Kinktober. I guess I'm a little late, but only by about 10 minutes! Anyway, it was for cream pies, which is another one I've not written. Hopefully it's not too bad, enjoy!

"Hisame!" Ophelia cried out, finally finding the samurai. "The Spiral Drastique is in grave danger!"

"Hm? Is it in need of trimming again?" Hisame asked, curious as to what could be wrong with the bonsai tree he had gifted Ophelia now. Before, the dark mage hadn't known how to care for the tree, and it had quickly grown scraggly and unkempt. He had thought that after teaching her all he knew, and finding her a book on caring for the minuscule tree that it would be fine. 

"No, I keep the Spiral Drastique's growth in check just as you taught me, and whatever it is, my most stringent detection charms cannot determine a cause!" Ophelia explained, her way of saying she had no idea what could be wrong. 

"Would you like me to come take a look at it? Perhaps I can...try some detection charms of my own?" Hisame offered, making an attempt to match Ophelia's eccentric speech. 

"Oh, could you? That would be magnificent! Between a chosen heroine like myself, and a warrior as skilled as you, there's no obstacle we can't overcome!" Ophelia exclaimed, visibly brightening at Hisame's offer. 

Yet as the two made for Ophelia's quarters within the castle, Hisame failed to notice the mischievous grin upon his friend's face. Had he seen it, he might have wondered more about Ophelia's intentions. 

~X~

"My gratitude knows no bounds, Hisame!" Ophelia exclaimed, opening the door to her room and ushering Hisame within. She followed him in, shutting the door behind them. 

"Really, it's no trouble. I want the bons-er, Spiral Drastique, to stay healthy, too. After all, what good is a gift if it dies?" Hisame replied. He made for the table on which Ophelia had placed the tree, giving it an appraising look. But...nothing seemed to be ailing the plant. In fact, he could have sworn it was in better condition than when he had been its caretaker. 

"Hey, Ophelia?" he asked. He couldn't help but notice something was off, and Ophelia had grown suspiciously quiet. 

"Hmm?" she answered, and Hisame finally turned his head, expecting Ophelia to be right behind him. "What is it, Hisame?"

The samurai could not bring himself to answer. His jaw had dropped, as he saw Ophelia lounging on her bed, managing to look both completely relaxed and irresistibly seductive. Her dark mage robes had always been revealing, a sight which always drove Hisame to distraction, but now? She had positioned herself in a way that accentuated both her chest and the curves of her hips, the fabric that barely covered her looking like it could slip off of her at any second. 

The first sense he registered was the heat within him, building quickly at the sight of Ophelia. Then came his erection, rising to struggle against his pants. He realized he had still not answered his friend, and quickly tried to come up with both a valid question and an excuse.

"Do you...ah, happen to remember what was wrong with...with the bonsai tree?" Hisame managed to stammer, unable to remove his eyes from Ophelia. She had to notice his stare, how flustered he was, but Gods, she wouldn't lay like that normally! What was she doing? Had this been her plan in inviting him all along? 

"Even the fearsome intellect of a chosen heroine has some failings, and I simply cannot remember what ailed Spiral Drastique!" Ophelia answered, "But I feel...under the weather myself, now."

"Oh, well, if...if that's the case I can head back to my own quarters. I mean, I don't wa-"

"No, Hisame, I need you to examine me! What if the ailment passed itself on to me! In fact, I suddenly feel very faint, as if dark spirits are clutching at my very spirit!" Ophelia said, theatrically raising a hand to her forehead. 

"Well, if it's...something like that I don't think I'll be much...help," Hisame tries to keep his voice steady, but the uncertain tone allows Ophelia to hold on to her hope. For a moment, she doubted her plan to bed Hisame would amount too much. After all, when it came to women, the samurai was incredibly shy. That trait, coupled with his kindness towards her, had made her fall for him. Yet, for a chosen heroine like herself, their union could only come in an extraordinary fashion. 

A few white lies and a little seduction later, and Ophelia was becoming Hisame to her. She took his hand in both of hers, sitting up. "Please, at least check if I'm running a fever," she asked, "I think my heroic physique would try to fight off any spiritual influence as ferociously as it fights disease!"

"I suppose...a quick check wouldn't hurt..." Hisame said, allowing her to guide his hand. He shut his eyes, trying to shut out his attraction to the girl before him. At this point, it was instinct, with the samurai so ingrained in his fear of the fairer sex that he simply couldn't allow himself to get his hopes up. Yet the journey of his hand to her forehead seemed to take much longer than it should...in fact, wasn't his hand moving down? 

His eyes opened in curiosity, just as he felt his hand being guided between Ophelia's legs. The dark mage whimpered softly, arching her back slightly and pressing herself against his hand. In shock, he pulled his hand back. Immediately, he wished he hadn't. The damp warmth of her bottoms had felt so pleasant, and Ophelia had seemed overjoyed. But there has to be some sort of mistake!

Yet as Ophelia desperately took his hand once more, and began guiding him down again, there could be no doubt. "Ophelia..." Hisame began, wondering if he should let her down gently. Wasn't this too much? Wasn't this too fast? But he thought of the time they had spent together, caring for the tree she had given such a fantastical name. The conversations they had had. The way her face lit up when she was in the depths of one of her tall tales...and of course, of the burning need between his own legs. "I want you."

"I, too feel the heat of passion within me!" Ophelia exclaimed, "Let us wait no longer!"

The two began frantically working at each others' clothes, eager to remove the fabric and leave no barriers between them. Yet their complicated outfits lead to vexation. After an awkward moment, each decided to see to their own clothing instead of the other's. When both were naked, their eyes widened, both of the young soon-to-be lovers appreciating the other's physique. Neither of them were pinnacles of fitness, like many of their fellow soldiers, but neither were they slouches.

Hisame found it hard to believe, but Ophelia's body looked even more stunning out of her robes. Giving way to his passion, he gently pressed her down onto her back, straddling her. It was then that he remembered he didn't have the slightest idea what to do next. He looked to Ophelia for guidance, but she seemed just as lost at him. 

But he wanted her so very badly! He could feel himself practically twitching from his desire. He decided to carry on anyway, and slowly pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. She gasped, a sound of pleasant surprise that made it difficult for Hisame to hold back. Somehow, he managed, teasing the mage by slowly sliding his cock up and down the length of her cunt. 

"Please..." she murmured, once his teasing grew unbearable. The gentle way he pressed against her, so close to her but never truly pressing inside, it threatened to drive her mad with desire. She needed him inside of her, and arched her back, pressing herself up onto him. 

Hisame took the hint, finally thrusting forward. He moved slowly, wanting to ensure Ophelia felt no discomfort. He heard her inhale sharply, as he filled her, a strange but pleasant sensation that served to drive her passions even higher. Once he had pressed himself in as deeply as he could, Hisame paused, reveling in the tightness of her cunt, and allowing her to grow accustomed to the feeling. 

"Gods, Ophelia...that's fantastic," Hisame murmured, and Ophelia beamed up at him.

"I'm...ready whenever you are," she replied, opting to abandon her eccentric speech for the moment.

With an eagerness that he did not even attempt to hide, Hisame began to thrust in and out of Ophelia, letting himself fall into an easy rhythm. Ophelia, too, began moving. The mage rocked her hips slightly, moving from side to side and grinding herself against Hisame with each movement. The two worked together flawlessly, each losing themselves in the pleasure they received and the pleasure they caused. Hisame, however focused he remained both on and off the battlefield, soon found he could hardly think straight. The way Ophelia seemed to cling to him, to pulse around him, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his, no matter how much he picked up his pace, it was all proving too much for the samurai.

He knew he should pull out, this being their first time and all. He should finish himself off outside of her, and not run any sort of risk; at least until they were able to be wed. But that knowledge faded, as he gave in to his desire. He wanted just a little bit more, and told himself that there was no way another second, another two, another three would be any problem. He would have plenty of time to pull out, and everything would be fine. But as he assured himself he could continue on, his body disagreed. With a shuddering moan, he felt himself break. Panicked, he tried to pull himself out, but it was too late. Ophelia could feel his hot seed spilling into her, each burst of the semen adding to the warmth she now felt inside of her. That sudden, unexpected warmth was enough to push her past her own limit, and she cried out as she reached her climax.

Hisame had not pulled out completely, but he had not been fully within Ophelia, either. As he lay over top of her, he glanced down, and saw his own seed slowly falling from Ophelia's cunt. For some reason, the sight filled him with a curious pride, and a desire to fuck her again as soon as possible. Ophelia, too, glanced down and saw his semen spilling out of her. She then saw the look on Hisame's face, and could tell the samurai had some sort of fascination with what had happened.

"It would seem you find great pleasure in seeing the aftermath of our coupling, Hisame," she said, once both had caught their breath. "I would love to do that again, as soon as the fair finger of fate sees fit to align our schedules."

"We could always align them ourselves..." Hisame said, thinking not for the last time, that talking to Ophelia might take some getting used to. Of course, it might be easier if he would join in with her more often. "With a chosen heroine to guide our fates, we can surely be together as much as we want!"

"Oh, is that a proposal, Hisame? This chosen heroine would love to choose you as her husband!" Ophelia said. Hisame froze, he had not necessarily meant to suggest such a large step right from the start. But what would a little impulsiveness hurt now?

"Of course! After all, I should be around any other times Spiral Drastique has a mysterious ailment, right?" the samurai answered. If nothing else, he knew life with Ophelia would be a wild ride.


End file.
